Changing Me and Changing You
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: A Third Edition to the series. After Maybe Baby! Kate and Castle adapt to Kate being pregnant and having a baby. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Me and Changing You- Chapter 1**

Kate was happy. She was very happy. She was 7 months pregnant and although she loved being pregnant, it definitely had its disadvantages. She was working on paper work from their last case and waiting for Rick who was supposed to be picking her up. He had a meeting with Paula about his latest book. He wasn't due here for another two hours. She was trying to concentrate on her paper work but all she could think about was a huge bowl of Chunky Monkey ice cream. She walked over to the break room and looked in the freezer, no ice cream. She walked out and sighed and then looked at Ryan and Esposito, they weren't doing anything. She grinned mischievously and called out.

"Hey, you two" she said pointing at them. "Come here" she said

"What's up Boss" Esposito asked

"I need you to go down the street and buy a really big thing of chunky monkey ice cream." She said.

"You're kidding right?" Ryan asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She said. They sighed in defeat and walked towards the elevator. "Thank you" she called out.

About 20 minutes later they returned with a huge thing of ice cream. She grinned like a kid in a candy store, ripping off the top and shoving the spoon in the delicious frozen treat. Before Ryan and Esposito walked away she called out again.

"Before you go, can you put that chair right over here." She pointed to the end of her feet. "So I can prop them up." She said smiling. They did.

"Anything else?" Esposito asked.

"I'll let you know, smartass." She said

"You know I think we should kill Castle." Ryan said.

"Why?" they both asked in unison.

"Because he's the one who got her knocked up, now she's got us fetching ice cream and moving chairs while he's off talking about his knew book." He said. She got up out of her chair, sat her ice cream on her desk and pulled Ryan in by his collar.

"Look here, when you have ankles the size of oranges, yours back feels like someone shoved a knife into it because your carrying another human being, your short of breath after you've walked to the break room and back and you can't see your own damn feet then you can complain." She yelled. She let go of a terrified Ryan and sat back down to finish her paper work and eat the rest of her ice cream.

About an hour and a half later Rick walked through the doors of the precinct. Ryan who was still recovering from the incident earlier and Esposito were off for the day and kate seemed to be the only one left. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi babe" she said

"Hello Detective, why your looking very beautiful today." He said smiling and coming and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I am looking very fat and pregnant." She said. Rick looked at her desk and saw the empty container of chunky monkey ice cream and smiled. He picked it up, and raised her eyebrow.

"How did you find this in that freezer?" he asked pointing to the break room.

She laughed "I didn't I may have sent Ryan and Esposito." She said smiling as he pulled up a chair. He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"How was your meeting?" she asked.

"Good, the next Nikki Heat should be out in a month or so." He said kissing her again.

"Let's go home my very beautiful pregnant Detective." He said smiling, he put the chair back and held out his hand to help her up.

"Fat very pregnant Detective." She replied.

A/N- So I know it's a little fluffy but I wanted a funny chapter. I know my plan was to go through her pregnancy month by month but I couldn't help my self so I skipped ahead. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing Me and Changing You- Chapter 2**

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

Kate looked in the mirror. These pants were yet again to tight and did not fit. She sighed, Could she get any bigger? She called for Rick.

"Rick come here" she yelled. Alexis was at a friends house for the night so her and Rick were going out baby shopping.

"What's up babe?" he asked walking in the room.

"These pants do not fit anymore. I look like a giant beached whale." She confessed.

"Don't you think your exaggerating a little with the word 'Giant'" he said smiling. She slapped him on the chest.

"No, I'm serious. Nothing fits." She whined.

He laughed "Well it looks like you need to do a little shopping of your own." He said, while she dug through the closet, finally settling on something that was more loose. When they arrived at the store Rick went straight to the baby stuff, admiring all the toys, while Kate looked at bottles and clothes, cribs and car seats. There was only one problem, the didn't know whether to buy pink of blue. She went to find Rick.

"Rick" she called out. He peeked around the corner with this huge stuffed bunny. She smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"It's a little big don't you think?" she asked and he shook his head. "So I was thinking, looking at all this baby stuff, I know we decided we didn't want to know the sex but I really want to know whether to buy pink or blue." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded and got out her cell phone to call the doctor only he snatched it away from her.

"It's a girl" he said smiling. She looked dumfounded. He knew the whole time.

"How do you know?" she asked "We decided we weren't going to know." She said

"You didn't want to know." He said smiling.

"A girl" she said still shocked. He nodded and smiled. "Pink it is" she said smiling. "Come on we need to look a car seats and cribs and high chairs and bath tubs, oh and don't forget the bassinet." She said thinking of all the things they had to buy. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, we've got time." He said smiling.

"I know, I'm just excited." She said smiling, as her phone went off.

She answered "Beckett" in her most professional voice. When she was done, she hung up and looked at Rick.

"There's been a murder." She said "You coming?" she looked back.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Rick got out of the car to help her out.

"Hey guys, what do we have?" she asked Lanie.

"Look at you, you get bigger every time I see you." She said smiling.

"Thanks, I guess." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Alexandra Mcdaniel, age 23, looks like 2 GSW's to the chest, no signs of sexual assault." She said "Ryan and Esposito, go back to the precinct and see what you can dig up, we will meet you there. They drove away minutes later. Leaving Kate, Lane and Castle. They were talking.

"Okay, let's get her back to the…" BOOM, BOOM. 

"Were those Gun shots" Kate said. She drew her gun. Castle pulled her back. "I'm going, there's no one else. Lanie get on the radio and call for back up." She ordered

"Kate, wait for the back-up." He was begging.

"No it's someone's life on the line Rick." She walked toward the alley.

"Fine but I'm coming with you and you stay behind me and keep your stomach turned towards the wall" He ordered, she complied. "Lanie, get back in the car." He ordered, she complied as well. The walked down the alley, she held her gun in one hand and her other hand rested on her stomach to protect the babies. They saw a man standing over the life less body, Castle saw it too. Kate stood back before the man could see her, she took the lead but Castle pulled her back and shook his head. She shrugged it off and looked at him with a mean stare.

"NYPD, show mw your hands!" she yelled but before she knew what was happening, he had Castle and he was holding a gun to his head.

"Well ,well, well. If it isn't Nikki Heat and her little writer friend." He said " Did you get my present?" he asked referring to the body

"Drop the gun." She said

"Now Nikki, why would I do that? I am going to blow your little writer's brains away and if he hasn't already gotten you knocked up." He said smiling, she was furious and she could see the fire burning in Castle's eyes.

"Look in a few minutes this place in going to be surrounded with cops, give it up." She said. Holding her gun even tighter.

"Nikki, please. Put the gun down or I kill your boy toy here." He yelled.

"Give it up." She yelled, where the hell was that back up? She saw Castle put his hands in his pocket and then she remembered he could text without looking. A few seconds later she felt her phone vibrate.

"You've got till the count of ten before your boy here gets a round in his head. The guy turned to make sure no one was behind him, bad mistake. Kate looked at her phone.

'_put your gun down, go to my left. ILY' _the text said. Why would she do that?

"5, 4" Damn, time was running out.

"Alright, alright: she eyed Castle and slowly put her gun down. She saw Castle put his hand in his pocket again. The guy wiped the sweat off his for head and head Kate just enough time to look at her phone again.

'_Come to my left. Give me the signal' _it read. Why? Signal? What the hell? She did and all of the sudden she saw Castle had set her up. She saw the gun in his left back pocket.

"Alright the deal was I put my gun down and you let him go." She yelled stepping closer to Rick. She eyed him and gave him the signal. The guy had loosened his grip on Castle when she put her gun down. Obviously the guy was an amateur. It gave Rick just enough room to elbow him in the rib and the guy's gun went flying. Kate swiped the gun out of Rick's pocket and pointed it to the guy's head.

"Move and I'll blow your brains out" she yelled in his ear. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Get on the ground" she yelled kicking his gun away. She motioned for Rock to come over. 

"You cuff him, I'm not taking the time to get down and get up for this son of a bitch." She said.

She reached for her handcuffs but couldn't reach them because of her stomach. Rick laughed and got them for her. When Rick was done cuffing him she tightened the cuffs "That's for making me do this while I'm pregnant." She yelled in his ear again. Just then Ryan and Esposito arrived along with Captain Montgomery. Esposito got the guy from Kate and Montgomery came running to Kate.

"What the hell were you thinking Beckett? You could have gotten your self killed." He yelled.

"Sir, I was just…" she didn't finish.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She answered.

"what happened?" he asked and she explained the situation.

"Go home and get some rest. You can file a report on what happened tomorrow. Ryan and Esposito will book him. You can interrogate him tomorrow. Since no one got hurt I see no need for disciplinary action but take this as a warning and don't let it happen again." He said sternly, walking away. "Oh and Beckett, way to go" he smiled. She looked over at Rick and smiled. He came over to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"If you ever do that to me again, I might kill you myself." Castle said smiling.

"I love you. Thank you for you know, saving my ass. Where did you get that gun?" She said

"I'd save that ass any day. It was lying in the hallway when we were walking down the alley. I had a bad feeling so I picked it up." He said giving her a charming smile.

She laughed. She kissed him and went to see Lanie, who was sitting on the end of the ambulance.

"Hey girl" she said

"I heard you almost got yourself killed." She said looking up.

"Yeah, not what I woke up thinking about today." She smiled.

She laughed "No I think not. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah" she nodded but Lanie stood up.

"Sit down." She ordered.

"Why?" she asked

"Cause I said so. Writer boy, get your ass over here." She pulled the ultrasound machine out of the ambulance. Kate shook her head. "I'm fine." She said, Lanie shook her head.

"Just let me check." She said. Castle nodded his head and Kate lifted her top in defeat. Lanie squirted the gel on her stomach just as Ryan and Esposito walked over.

"You okay Boss?" Ryan asked. She nodded as a small heartbeat could be heard. Montgomery walked over. She looked up at Rick and he smiled.

"There it is." Lanie announced. "Strong and well" she said smiling. They all smiled.

"Do you know the sex?" she asked them. They nodded there heads and Kate gave Rick a nod signaling him to tell them.

"It's a girl." He announced.

"Are you sure?" Esposito asked.

"Javier" she quickly corrected herself. "Esposito I mean." Kate looked up and smiled at Castle. "I'm sure" she said flustered. Kate got up and pulled her shirt down. Esposito walked off with Ryan hot on his heels.

"Javier?" she asked Lanie, raising her eyebrow.

"It's nothing" she said putting the ultrasound machine away.

"Sure. Details, I want details." She said and Lanie started off. Meanwhile Rick went over to talk to Ryan and Esposito.

"Javier huh?" Castle asked smiling.

"It's nothing really" he said

"We want details man" Ryan said both of them putting there arms around him.

"You really want to know?" he asked, they nodded.

"Nothing" he said smiling and walking off.

"You know that was funnier when I did it." He yelled. Ryan and Rick looked at each other knowing something did happen. They just had to fin out what.

A/N- So what did you think? Next chapter will be the interrogation and what's really going on with Lanie and Esposito?

.

_\_


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Me and Changing You- Chapter 3**

Kate and Rick arrived at the precinct early. Kate set up the murder board and then they were off to the morgue. Ryan and Esposito weren't due in for another hour so they thought they would get the details from Lanie before they got there. They were pretty sure that the man that attacked them before was the killer but they had to prove it. The man was already charged with attempted murder of a law enforcement officer and civilian but Kate was sure that if she could find the evidence Murder on 2 accounts would put the guy away for good. They entered, but, they were definitely not expecting to find what they were looking at. Esposito had Lanie pinned up against the wall in her office. Kate cleared her throat and Rick was just grinning ear to ear. They jumped apart.

"Hmm" Beckett cleared her throat. Castle smiled and raised his eyebrow at Esposito. "Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? Detective Esposito, nice of you to join us this early." She smiled.

"We were just going over the case." Lanie stuttered.

"Looks to me like you were doing a little less talk and a lot more action." Rick said smiling at Esposito. Kate glared at him.

"I should be going." He said hurrying out of the room. Kate laughed.

"Well Lanie, if your done with Det. Esposito maybe you could fill us in on the case." She smiled. Lanie glared at her.

"So the first victim , Klarissa Landis age 23, looks like blunt force trauma to the head." She explained. "Massive defense marks on her arms and hands. So she put up quite the fight." She said. Kate looked at the girl, she was young, she had her whole life ahead of her.

"The next victim, the first one. Alexandra Morris, age 23, two GSW's to the chest. She put up quite the fight as well. So I am guessing her time of death was long before you and Rick were attacked " She finished.

" So that means they our attacker isn't the killer. So there the same ages, both put up the fight but there's no relation, there not connected in anyway." Kate said.

"But they are, there both brunettes. They both have the same eye color as you. They both are about your same weight they both have a similar hair style. So.." Kate interrupted.

"The killer is out for me. He thinks that if were smart enough we will see the similarities and…" Castle interrupted.

"Figure out who he is." Castle finished. Lanie looked at the couple, they were adorable.

"So we need to figure out where he is going to move next." Kate said smiling. They said there good byes and headed for the precinct.

At the precinct, Kate stared at the murder board, she was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up. Rick walked up behind her with a big cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you" she gratefully accepted it. Rick smiled at her as she furrowed her brow again, regaining her attention to the murder board.

"Find anything?" he asked, she shook her head.

He studied the photos. He couldn't figure it out, there was something they were missing. Then he looked at the crime scene photos and he smiled.

"I've got it." He exclaimed.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed

"The crime scene, for both the victims. Look the place where Klarissa was killed, where is that from?" he asked

"Right out of Storm Rising" she finished.

"So he 's looking for ways to connect me and you." He said

"Alexandra Morris crime scene was…" she stopped

"Right out of Storm Fall." He finished

"Because he knows were together. So if we put my features and your books together we will find…" she was interrupted

"Our killer" he finished.

"But where do we begin?" she asked "For all we know, there could be thousand of people out there fascinated with your books and my hair color." She said.

"But one question we haven't answered is why was our attacker was at the crime scene and why the gun shots went off."

"What about an accomplice?" she asked

"So they were there, came to kill, so they wait fro someone who resembles you.." he said

"Then they find the perfect woman.." she stops

"Alexandra, so the killer starts hitting on her pulls her into the office and shoots her, he's got a silencer in the gun so no one can hear." He says.

"Then, they move out, lock the office. The killer walks out first. His accomplice or our attacker, a beginner, is still a little shaken up so he stays behind." She says.

"The killer moves on, he looks for his next victim, finds Klarissa. Pulls her into the nearest closet, he's holding an umbrella, so he starts hitting her with it, she's screaming but no one can hear it because it's all the way down in the basement." He says.

"So meanwhile, out attacker is still in the room, it's been about an hour or two, he's getting really nervous, so he pulls out his gun, he holds it over Alexandra, he's really nervous." Kate says.

"Meanwhile out killer hears someone down the hallway," he says.

"Maybe a maintenance guy or something." She finishes.

"So he's a little nervous by now, so he runs. Not caring about his accomplice. Who's still in the office. So then he's still there a few hours later. He then hears us and attacks, giving the killer.." he stopped.

"Plenty of time to get away." She finished.

"So that's our accomplice." He says

"Yup, and once I'm done interrogating him, he's not going to know what happened." She states.

**A/N- So I don't know anything about police work, I guess you could call it but this is my fist story with a case so I'm trying. I know I promised the interrogation but I wanted to save that for the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing Me and Changing You- Chapter 4**

"Mr. Grey, I wish I could say it was my pleasure to see you, but considering you held me boyfriend hostage and almost shot him I can't say this brightens my day." She said sarcastically. Rick was behind her smiling, he loved the way she stood up for him.

"If it isn't Nikki Heat, and her playboy writer toy." He said.

"Let's make this quick Mr. Grey" she said smiling and sitting down.

"It's my specialty" he replied witty. Rick was getting angrier. Kate shot him a look that said 'back down'.

She continued. "Mr. Grey, what were you doing last night before we showed up?" she asked. She could see him fidgeting, he was getting nervous.

"I was at a bar." He answered

"Really" she knew he was lying. "So why were you holding a gun over Alexandra Morris head?" she asked

"I was mad at her. She was ruining everything." He yelled

"Why was she ruining everything?" she asked, she almost cracked him.

"She just was. I didn't kill her." He said sitting back in his chair.

She stood up walked around to his ear and whispered. "I know you didn't kill her, you just helped." She said, he was sweating now. She walked back around and sat back down in her chair.

"So Mr. Grey, why don't you tell me who did?" she said " Because if you do, maybe we can talk to the D.A about settling on a few year less in prison." She offered. They waited for a name. No one spoke. She got up to walk out but was stopped by a voice.

"Lorenzo Davis" he said. She smiled and Rick squeezed her hand. She walked out and hollered at Ryan and Esposito.

"Boys, Lorenzo Davis. Go pick him up. I want him here in an hour." She ordered. They walked off and Rick kissed the top of her head.

"I am so tired." She admitted.

"You know Kate, your almost seven and a half months pregnant, maybe you should think about slowing it down a bit." He suggested, she stopped and flew around. He had made her mad and this was not good.

"The doctor said I could stay on until I'm eight and a half months." She said bitterly.

"Kate, I just want what's best for you and the baby." He said. Damn it came out before he could even think about it.

"You don't think I do." She said raising her voice.

"Kate please, I just think your over working yourself. I don't want you to be stressed all the time. I'm just worried." He said, she was starting to soften but she decided against it.

"Just go away Rick." She said walking over to her desk and started working on paper work. He sat in his chair like a lost puppy waiting for the next interrogation. After tow hours Ryan and Esposito finally brought in Lorenzo Davis.

"What the hell took you so long?" she asked storming towards the interrogation room. Rick didn't get out of his chair. He assumed that Kate wouldn't want him in on this one because she was mad at him.

She turned around and yelled. "Castle you coming?" she asked, he stood up and came running, on the way passing Ryan who whispered "What did you do to her?" he said.

She walked into the room. "Mr. Davis, I'm Det. Beckett this is Rick Castle. We need to ask you a few questions." She said giving off her usual speech.

"Well Detective Beckett, ask away but if I have to answer I expect some kind of reward." He said smirking.

"Let's cut to the chase. Where were you yesterday?" she asked.

"Wishing I was with you." He replied

"Mr. Davis, were investigating two murders and we would like to know where you were the night of the murders." She said, raising her voice.

"Look lady I didn't kill anyone but if I did I would make sure they were mothers. I want them to have a family. I'd want them to suffer like you did when your mother was killed." He said smirking and Rick was ready to attack. She shook her head. He knew about her mother's murder because it was all over the news and anyone could research it on the internet. Damn internet.

"Excuse me" she said walking out and pulling Rick with her. Mr. Davis was satisfied, he had broken the extraordinary detective. She walked out of the room and into the break room pulling Rick along with her. Ryan and Esposito stood by watching. When she shut the door in the break room, he saw the tears in her eyes and went to her just as she broke down falling into his arms. She sobbed and he held her. Whispering soothing words and placing kissed on the top of her head he finally calmed her down.

"You okay?" he asked as she stood up. She nodded and motioned for him to come with her. She saw Ryan and Esposito waiting for her.

"You okay Boss?" Esposito asked

"I will be after I prove this son of a bitch guilty." She said walking back into the interrogation room with Castle on her heels. She slammed the door shut.

"Mr. Davis, I have a theory. A pretty good one I might add." She said circling the table. " You see Alexandra Morris and Klarissa Landis, they were both brunettes, both had my eye color, my same body type. You were fascinated with Nikki Heat, she was beautiful. You just wanted to make her happy but you couldn't because there was this journalist in your way Right?" he was sweating and fidgeting in his chair. She was yelling in his ear now. "So you thought someone needed to pay right? Someone who reminded the homicide detectives of me and what better way than to connect them to the books. Right?" she asked "So you shot Alexandra Morris and you beat Klarissa Morris to death. Someone just needed to out this writer boy in his place. Right?"

"Right! I knew you would understand why I did it." He said smiling.

She circled the table one last time and whispered in his ear. "Oh I understand why you did it, I just don't understand how you could? But that's okay Mr. Davis because nothing makes me happier than for you to rot in jail and Nikki Heat will be glad to oblige and that's coming from the real live one herself." she said, she walked out of the room with Castle right behind her.

Once she finished her paper work she decided it was time to talk to Rick.

"I'm sorry about before. I just, before you this job was my life and I am still learning to adapt to having you and a family. So I cam up with a compromise. You say I should stop at seven and a half, I say eight and a half. How about eight months?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think it sounds like a plan. I am just worried Kate. I love you, more than you could imagine. I just want you to happy and safe." He said smiling and pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
